James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories, later retitled James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Adventures and James Learns a Lesson is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven first series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed on VHS by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, 2001 and 2005, and on DVD in 2005. The DVD was re-released by Lionsgate in 2009 and 2012 and Universal in 2014. It was released under the title '''Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 '''for Thai audiences. Description 1990/1992/1994 VHS PEEP PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor. B-A-N-G!! James gets too rough with the coaches and learns a lesson he will never forget. See what happens when Thomas gets his chance to go fishing and finds it's not what he imagined. Get ready for a little friendly competition when Thomas and Bertie stage a race around the Island. Steam ahead and find wonders and surprises on your magical journey! 2001 VHS/2005/2009 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surpries on this magical journey. Our Story Stops Are US # James Learns a Lesson # Foolish Freight Cars # A Proud Day for James # Thomas and the Conductor # Thomas Goes Fishing # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Thailand # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie Song * Thomas' Anthem Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Web Fun Notes * The original front cover features a screenshot from Edward and Gordon. * Both 1990 back covers feature a deleted scene from Henry's Special Coal. * The second 1990, 1992, 1994, and 1995 front covers all feature a deleted screenshot from Old Iron. However, the episode itself does not appear on the actual video. * Some of the 1990 copies came with a red or blue VHS tape instead of black. * Some Time-Life editions were packaged with a copy of the James and the Foolish Freight Cars Buzz Book. * In 2005, at the same time that the DVD was first released, a re-release of the VHS was made featuring Thomas' Anthem. None of the previous VHS releases featured this song. * The UK narration was used when it was available for streaming on Hulu. * George Carlin's narration was used for digital download in 2009 for a limited time. * This was the last US DVD to feature the original theme tune in the menus until Engine Friends Disc 1 in the Episode Selection in 2012. * The opening of the main feature on the DVD release changed several times: ** On the 2005 release, the main feature starts with the HIT Entertainment logo, but the Britt Allcroft logo was not featured for unknown reasons. ** The 2012 Lionsgate re-release and Hulu release feature the Britt Allcroft logo followed by a restored version of the intro. ** The 2014 Universal re-release features the Britt Allcroft logo, followed by a text "Adaptation by Britt Allcroft" in Series 4 font. * The 2014 release has no bonus features. * The 2014 release uses a similar cover design to the 2001 VHS and the 2005 DVD but with a shadow behind the Thomas & Friends logo. The disc itself uses the same logo featured on the cover of the 2009 release. * The Character Gallery on the 2005 DVD was narrated by Michael Brandon. Goofs * James Learns a Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars' audio tracks overlap on this release. * The line '"Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James,' is missing in A Proud Day for James. * On the 1990 release, a yellow banner is seen at the top of the title card for Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. This is fixed on the DVD. * On the 1992 release, just before Thomas Goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' nameboard to the episode is seen. * The second 1990 back cover leaves out the apostrophe in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. * The DVD booklet shows the character gallery image from Best of Gordon. * Thomas' Anthem is not listed on the back cover of the 2005 VHS due to the re-use of the 2001 VHS cover. * On the 2009 DVD front cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. Category:US releases Category:Vhs Category:VHS